Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device, and more particularly to the carrying device which is used to carry belongings.
Description of the Prior Art
With technology development, people carry electronic belongings (such as smartphone, PDA, navigation device, or media player) with them in daily life, but it is inconvenient to take the electronic belongings out of a backpack or hold the electronic belongings on hand often. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a carrying device configured to accommodate the electronic belongings in which a solar panel is built, thus avoiding interference of electromagnetic waves from the electronic belongings.
The carrying device contains carrying bag, arm bag, hand bag, waist bag, or a specific bag fixed on user's wrist by using a flexible strap, wherein a torsion spring is mounted on a coupling shaft of the carrying device so that when the flexible strap connects with a fastener, the torsion spring pushes the flexible strap to secure on an object, thus tying the carrying device on the object fixedly.
However, the carrying device has defects as follows:
1. The flexible strap has to be pulled outwardly over the torsion spring so as to drive the coupling shaft to revolve and to extend the flexible strap, and when the flexible strap is extended sufficiently and passes through the object, a retainer is inserted through an opening so as to retain with a hook of the fastener, hence the flexible strap is fixed on the fastener. Nevertheless, such an operation is troublesome and the flexible strap is harmful for user after a period of using time.
2. The carrying device has many related components (inclusive of the torsion spring and a spring) which are assembled difficultly, thus increasing production cost and failure rate.
3. A button is configured to turn on the carrying device, but the carrying device is opened as touching the button unexpectedly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.